


Just a Few Words

by missrainbowpie



Series: Arkadian Nights: Prompts from My Inbox :) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrainbowpie/pseuds/missrainbowpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Murphy/Emori + "a reunion kiss"<br/>Set immediately after 3x16. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Few Words

They clung to each other, even after Octavia skewered Pike. As far as Murphy was concerned, that wasn’t his problem. He gave it exactly one thought: _Good riddance._ Then, while chaos erupted around them in the throne room, he returned his entire focus to Emori, the beautiful woman still in his arms. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away a stray tear and smearing dirt across her tattoo.

“John…” she started, her voice breaking again, along with his heart. “The City of Light, I– I’m so sorry.” Fresh tear drops fell to replace the one he had wiped away.

“Hey.” He tilted her chin up and forced her to look at him. “Yu laik ai soncha.”

Her eyes widened and a flicker of a smile passed across her face. “When did you learn Trigedasleng?”

He let out a small laugh as he wiped away the last of her tears. “Don’t get too excited. I just picked up a few words, that’s all.”

She reached up to caress his face with her unique hand, and he leaned into her touch. This moment became their infinity.

“Ai hod yu in,” she murmured.

He hadn’t learned that particular phrase yet, but he could guess at its meaning. “Likewise,” he said. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He was content to keep it chaste and brief, but she tangled her unique hand in his hair and shoved her tongue into his mouth, and that was _exactly_ why he loved her. Minutes after being freed from that psycho bitch’s mind control, and she wanted to make out… He certainly wasn’t opposed to that.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Trigedasleng translations:**  
>  Yu laik ai soncha. = You are my light.  
> Ai hod yu in. = I love you.


End file.
